The beauty and the beastfairy tail version
by Yukicchi-chan
Summary: Lucy always liked Laxus and so did he, but both were so blind on it and afraid of the other one finding out... What will happened when Lucy is nominated for the S-class tournament and she is randomly supposed to train a travel with her biggest crush ever? Crush? Maybe not... they say that after 4 months you're already in love... Lemon. LaLu. Might be a bit cliche, but hope is cute.
1. Nominated

**Second fanfic! Hope ya like it ; ) Sorry for the late update—lazy beta reader who'd rather travel to Argentina than correct my stupid mistakes cof cof you know who you are cof cof**

**Laxus's POV **

It was quite dark and the guild was empty and unusually quiet. All the S-class mages were called for a meeting with the master.

And apparently I've been the first one to arrive.

Gramps didn't tell us what the meeting was about and I couldn't help but wonder. What would make him plan a meeting almost in the middle of the night with only S-class mages? It must be serious.

One by one the other S-class mages arrived and in less than 10 minutes we were all inside the office waiting for the master to explain the situation.

"As you know, brats, a few months from now the S-class mage exam will start, but as the last exam passed in some unusual circumstances and no one was nominated, this year we will definitely need a new S-class mage. Our guild has been was in difficult situation and suffered many losses, we need stronger mages if we want our guild to keep being the strongest guild from Fiore." He said in a serious voice tone. "So I made a plan. From now on the people that were nominated will start going in missions and training with you. Is your responsibility to make them stronger and once the competition start I don't want to be able to recognize my kids." He's voice was getting softer even if only a bit. "Tomorrow I will explain everything to everyone and we will immediately get started."

After everything we asked the master the name of our respective students, but he refused to give us their names. I wasn't sure how he would split us, but I trusted him and I new how it bothered him. He still hated the idea of leaving his kids alone and suffering for seven years, I'm not sure if he would ever forgive himself even though it wasn't his fault.

As I was walking home I smelled something like vanilla and strawberries and only than I noticed that I was passing in front of Lucy's house.

I couldn't help but think of her.

Her smell, her hair, her walk, they way the talked or even her smile. Her smile was the brightest thing he had ever seen, it could achieve what seemed impossible for most of the people around me. Only by her smile she could easily win my heart.

He missed her. But how could he miss something he never had?

They almost never talked or went on missions together, but he wished they did. Before the Fantasia incident she was nothing but the extremely hot chick that had entered in Fairy Tail, but as he understood his mistakes he noticed how selfless, shining and forgiving she was.

He turned her in a statue, made her fight Bickslow and almost destroyed her home, but she forgave him. She forgave him faster than he ever thought was possible, just like she forgave Gajeel and Juvia. She was a wonderful person.

That is without counting her selflessness. Sometimes she taught of herself as selfish, but she couldn't be more wrong. She had done things that a normal person would never think of going for anyone, but she would easily do it for a complete stranger. She was so selfless and yet she did not wish to die. She'd offer her life easily, but would fight until her last breath to keep it.

And she was so strong, even if she couldn't see it herself. She taught of her magic as weak and saw herself as dependent, but she was the one people depended on.

Despite how horrible the situation was she'd always smile, a smile full of hopes and dreams. Even when horrible things happened to her. she never lost her innocence, her soul was somehow the soul of and innocent child who new nothing about the world.

But she did, I feared and regretted saying it, but she probably saw more horrible things than me. But I was so easily broken. My innocence so easily taken out and hers not. It was almost as if her innocence would never leave her and everyone believed on this. If her soul was ever shattered I fear so would be Fairy Tail.

And I kept walking lost I my thoughts until I got home. I took a shower and laid n bed. I closed my eyes and could only see her.

His thought were going in a dangerous way, but he always kept himself so closed that sometimes he couldn't help but let his guard down.

He closed his eyes and hoped that this thoughts would be long gone in the morning, not noticing that they wouldn't leave him. That she wouldn't leave him even in his dreams.

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up with the sun in my face, I must have forgotten to close the window before I fell asleep.

I turned around and saw Natsu in my bed, what a surprise I thought ironically. Well, nothing could ruin my mood today so whatever.

Before I could notice a silly smile was in my face. I ran to the bathroom holding my breath and I started giggling and jumping while having the silliest thoughts on my mind.

Checking if hadn't woken Natsu up, and happy that I didn't I turned the shower on, stripped and entered in the bathroom.

I was finally going to speak with him today! I've waited weeks to gather enough courage and I was finally going to speak with Laxus today.

Okay. Stop. Breath. Breath.

Let's think about it all over again. I was going to wait for him to be alone (at exactly 1pm) and I'm going to talk to him. I'm going to ask him about his previous mission and if he asked "Why?" I wouldn't give him an excuse, I would say I was curious or something and hope it sounded flirty enough.

I had everything planned, nothing could go wrong. Okay, the thing about the timing might be a bit creepy, but it wasn't like I was stalking him or something! I just happened to notice he always stayed alone at 1pm!

I showered fast, hoping that if I was faster so would time be.

As I went out of the shower and wrapped the towel against my body I started to feel a bit nervous.

What if I got to nervous to say anything when I approached him? What if he thought I was boring and left in the middle of the conversation? And what if I sounded like a slut while trying to be flirty?

No! I needed to stop with negative thinking! I need to go out, put my cutest clothes that I had left apart for today and be as cute as always. I can't let my smile fade away!

With happy thoughts I entered in my dresser put my blue mini skirt with my new white shirt that had cute bluish details. I put my new bracelets on and left my celestial keys hanging in my waist.

I brushed my hair and tied it up the same way I always did.

I can't look like I am trying. Remember, Lucy Heartfilia, look naturally pretty. He can't notice you are trying.

When I was ready I did Natsu's breakfast and left it on the table.

I walked as fast as I could until I reached the guild, always being careful with my appearance.

I came in and sat in my usual place. Everything was calm, or better saying normally and comfortably chaotic: Erza eating cake, Raijinshu seating in their table, Levy was reading popping her heads sometimes only to watch Gajeel,Cana was drinking and Gajeel was in the darkest corner of the guild being as unsocial and dense as always. Even Mira Matchmaker made her silly comments about my new bracelets and how I was strangely happy and smiley today.

I sighed.

Well, I can't do anything but wait.

(At almost 1pm)

I was ready and even though it was a bit earlier than I expected I though I would go crazy if I waited much longer.

I stood up and walked towards Laxus.

From the corner of my eye I saw Master walking toward the bar and getting on the table.

He's probably only going to drink and stare and Cana's boobs, that little pervert.

I poked Laxus's shoulder and he turned. I opened my mouth to start speaking but before I could make a sound I heard Master's voice saying.

"Listen up, brats."

"Last year our test to the new S-class mages failed, but thanks to that seven years we weren't here the other guilds grown stronger and I fear saying we didn't. We might have been very good at the games, but only that little training time won't be enough if we want our guild to be the strongest in Fiore. So in order to let our mages grow stronger the mages that were nominated as possible future S-class mages will start training now. There are exactly 8 nominated mages who were split up in partners and each pair shall train with their respective teacher, one of the S-class mages." Everyone kept silent waiting for their master to continue "The first pair is Cana and Freed who will be training with Guildarts!" The whole guild cheered and Guildarts smiled as Cana rolled her eyes "Next Levi and Elfman with Mira" More applauses, specially from Jet, Droy and Evergreen "Gray and Natsu will be with Erza" Everyone c heered and giggled at the same time and I saw Gray and Natsu scared faces as the dark aura raised around Erza "Make sure they don't destroy too many things, I trust you can control them properly." Erza nodded.

"And at least Gajeel and Lucy with Laxus!"

The whole guild cheered and their noise covered Lucy's and Laxus's surprised screams and their shocked faces.

**Will try to update soon enough!**


	2. On the train

**I got really happy with reviews! :3 Thanks! Here's the second chapter, sorry if I take to long to update 'cause I'm going to travel soon enough….**

**Lucy's POV**

What!? Was the first thing a thought after Master finished speaking. Me? Nominated? I'm not half as strong as the others! Well, maybe Levy, but, seriously, ME?

"So I hope you all train properly until the S-class mage tournament. I have a meeting with the council now so I need to leave. Train hard! And good luck, brats!"

Master was already leaving, but I ran after him as the guild started celebrating.

"Master why did you nominate me? I'm not as strong as anyone else in the competition!"

"Well, you might not be as weak as you think you are, plus it's good to have someone at the guild who uses their brain instead of their muscles," he answered, not stopping once.

I'd be lucky if he heard me, because he was pretty far when I yelled back at him.

"That's because I don't have any!"

"You underestimate yourself too much, Lucy. I believe in you and I want you to believe in yourself too! I'm expecting great results from you, Lucy, don't disappoint me!"

Wait, what?! I wanted to ask, but I could no longer see him.

Well, that's just great. I thought sarcastically. But then again, me?! Master believes in me and I don't want to disappoint him, after all I owe him all my happiness. If he hadn't let me, a complete stranger, enter his precious family I would never have ended up the way I am now. Yosh! Now it's decided I'm going to get as strong as I can in these months and even if I can't win the tournament I'm gonna make him proud!

I rushed back to find Laxus and Gajeel, ignoringmy friends, trying to talk to me.

I knew that if I hesitated now I might never be brave enough to try again. I know it was impulse and it was silly, but I needed to take advantage of my weird personality.

To my surprise the two of them were talking, but Gajeel was already leaving as I approached them.

"Oh, Lucy, great that you are here. Gajeel just told me that he won't be training with us, at least not now, he's going to train alone with Lily for now." Laxus said.

"Ok! Now we need to go on mission." I said as if it was already decided.

"But-" he didn't finish his sentence because I grabbed his hand and started pushing him out of the guild. As we passed by the mission board I picked a random mission without reading the paper and headed out still pushing Laxus.

Somewhere inside me I knew he could stop me whenever he wanted, but he did not, so I kept going.

After we arrived at the train station, I bought the tickets, checking the mission paper for the destination. I didn't bother giving it a second glance, I'll read through it later anyway. We were leaving in five minutes.

"So, is there a reason that you just dragged me to the train station out of the blue?"

"I wanted to go on a mission."

"I noticed."

"Well, I knew I wouldn't want to do it later so I obeyed my impulse I dragged you here." I said with a bright smile on my face, though I was starting to feel fatigue pressing in on me.

"Right." He said with raised eyebrows.

"Come on! The train is here!" I said and once again I grabbed his hand and pushed him forward until we found our place.

**Laxus's POV**

What a weird chick.

Well, that's probably why I love her. I thought as we were boarding the train.

First I was shocked because we were chosen to stay together and then she basically ran away to talk to Master. It hurt a bit, I mean I finally get to spend some time with the girl I love and she simply runs away to complain about it to the person who is responsible for our get together? I must admit I was a bit disappointed, maybe even frustrated.

It's ok though, because whatever master told her, it worked. She was more than enthusiastic.

Less than five minutes later she came back with that determined look of hers and literally dragged me the whole way to station just so she could go on a mission with me. And I'm pretty sure she didn't even look at what she was picking. Well, since it wasn't an S-class job it can't be that hard.

Suddenly I felt something squeezing my hand. I looked back and saw a really sleepy and adorable Lucy holding it.

She probably didn't even notice what she did, but it made me so happy knowing that even when she was half-asleep she'd blindly trust me.

He couldn't help but think about how cute she was. Her face was always changing, first happy, then shocked, determined and now as sleepy as a baby. She was an open book, though he wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

When they reached their seats he sat down expecting Lucy to sit opposite him, but to his surprise she literally fell on the seat next to him and almost instantly fell asleep with her head on my shoulder.

I blushed. Hard. Thank god she couldn't see me right now, if she did she'd definitely notice my gigantic crush on her.

Not knowing what to do I tried to push her gently away, which just made it worse. She moaned in the cutest way possible and hugged my arm tightly, not bothering to wake up.

As I didn't have the heart to wake her and enjoying this position more than I should I did the only thing I could: I fell asleep.

I woke up missing the warmth that had been hugging me while asleep. A bit dizzy I looked to my left, finding a really red Lucy. She probably woke up and noticed the awkward position we slept in.

Well, not that I minded. Not at all.

"So, what's our mission, Blondie? Or don't you know it?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"You're blond too!" She said annoyed, she was the cutest annoyed person I had ever met, but she was obviously trying to change the subject.

"Stop trying to change the subject, Blondie, what's our mission?" I asked again, this time emphasizing her nickname. She got angry again. Cute.

"I don't know." She murmured.

"You don't what?" I asked even though I had heard every single word that had left her lips, even without my dragon slayer ability.

"I don't know." She said a bit louder.

"What?" I asked again.

"Fine, fine, fine! You win! I don't know!" She said loudly, could she get anymore adorable?

I smirked.

"Give me the paper." I answered barely holding my laughter.

Lucy's POV

I gave him the paper, still pouting.

He was so annoying. How the fuck did I end up in love with such an idiot? "IN LOVE"?! DID I JUST SAY IN LOVE? OMG, WHAT THE FUCK? Hang on, breath, breath. I just have a crush on him. JUST A CRUSH. I thought trying to convince myself more than I should.

Suddenly Laxus started laughing. Hard. Really hard.

Fuck.

**Hope ya liked it. By the way I'm gonna start a LoLu story with my beta reader: The-multi-fandom-fanfics. I'll be posting the first chapter as soon as she's done beta reading it! Think is gonna end up really cutee!**


End file.
